Insane Darkness
by Rikka Yomi
Summary: "Finalement le travail d'équipe n'est pas suffisant pour gagner" ... Un monde qui s'écroule et un Tetsuya Kuroko qui ne peut plus compter que sur ses anciens coéquipiers pour se relever.
1. Insanity, Psychopathy

**Titre :** Insane Darkness

**Auteur :** Rikka Yomi

**Bêta :** Zangyaku-sama (merciiiii :3)

**Fandom :** Kuroko no basket

**Rating :** T (pas forcément interdit aux moins de 18 ans, mais pas conseillé aux plus jeunes... Je suis pas très joyeuse en ce moment, ça se ressent...)

**Genre :** Psychologique, Hurt/Comfort, Drama

**Résumé :** « Finalement le travail d'équipe n'est pas suffisant pour gagner »... Un monde qui s'écroule et un Tetsuya Kuroko qui ne peut plus compter que sur ses anciens coéquipiers pour se relever.

**Note :** Cette fic a deux buts principaux, que Kuroko revienne avec la génération des miracles, et montrer à quel point il est bon entouré de joueurs d'exception...

**Note 2 :** Les petites phrases qui vont ponctuer cette fiction sont tirées des paroles d'une chanson : Insanity - Frost Mix - By Circus P (Je ne pense pas qu'une traduction soit nécessaire, mais si besoin, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ^^)

**Chapitre 1 : _Insanity, Psychopathy_**

Ils ont perdu.

- Finalement, le travail d'équipe n'est pas suffisant pour gagner...

Kuroko ne bronche pas au reproche voilé couvant dans la voix à Kagami. Il ne cille pas quand la porte se referme derrière lui, le laissant seul dans le vestiaire.

_'Il n'a même pas claqué la porte.'_

Un rire hystérique secoue les épaules de Kuroko qui ne ressent que froideur en lui.

Ses émotions, d'habitude superficielles sont totalement inexistantes. Il bouge, pense, mais ne ressent rien.

Affect abrasé dirait son psychologue.

Il reste là, les yeux dans le vide. Dix minutes peut-être... Mais une heure ne lui aurait pas paru plus longue. _'Je pourrais rester là indéfiniment, sans bouger'_ pense-t-il quand il entend un bruit irritant, répétitif et aigu résonner dans la pièce.

Il cligne des yeux et relève la tête quand il s'aperçoit que ce bruit, c'est lui qui le fait.

Il lève une main tremblante vers sa gorge. Il l'arrête avant de toucher son cou pour l'observer. Tremblante, parcourue de tics, elle lui fait l'effet de ne pas appartenir à son corps. Lui qui se sent si... vide...

Un cri retentit.

Sans savoir comment, il se retrouve allongé sur le dos, Aomine lui donnant des claques. Il cligne des yeux : il ne ressent pas de douleur.

Pourtant, au vu des gestes du plus grand, il ne retient pas sa force.

Ses yeux croisent ceux d'Aomine, qu'il voit ensuite articuler quelque chose. Un juron sans doute.

Aomine joint les mains et les poses sur le bas de son visage, de façon à lui englober la bouche et le nez, puis se penche pour lui parler à l'oreille.

Bizarrement, le bourdonnement est parti, et il commence à entendre la voix dure et exigeante d'Aomine. Dure, mais tellement rassurante.

Il essaye de parler avant de se rappeler que les mains d'Aomine son sur sa bouche et de son nez. Il lève le bras pour les repousser, mais Aomine ne se laisse pas faire et secoue la tête.

Des points noirs commencent à tâcher sa vision et sa main retombe mollement.

_Insanity, _

_The weight of the air is torture._

Kuroko s'est évanouit. Hyperventilation.

Aomine jure à nouveau avant de saisir son portable et d'appeler son capitaine. Histoire qu'il ramène les secouristes qui étaient là pour le match.

Ceci fait, il raccroche brutalement, et passe la main dans les mèches bleues de son ancienne ombre.

Un rictus mauvais étire sa bouche.

Il avait beau ne pas être un ange,il n'aurait jamais reporté sa frustration et son amertume sur Tetsu. Même s'il a été dur avec lui, c'était juste pour lui montrer qu'il avait tort. Tetsu a toujours été fragile moralement parlant. Encore plus que ce que son physique laisse entrevoir.

Il ne montre que très rarement ses émotions, et toujours modérément. Que ressent-il ? Que pense-t-il ? Il lui a fallu des années pour comprendre et trouver des réponses à ces questions... Et ces merdeux que Tetsu connaît depuis seulement deux ou trois mois s'imaginent connaître le véritable Tetsu ?!

Ses pensées haineuses sont interrompues par les sauveteurs qui entrent en trombe dans le vestiaire, l'éloignant de Tetsu pour mieux pouvoir l'aider. Il n'en a rien a faire, il veut ce qu'il y a de mieux pour le plus jeune. Il les observe manipuler Tetsu et le placer sur une civière comme une mère louve observe des soigneurs manipulant son petit.

- Excusez moi, vous le connaissez le numéro de sa famille ?

Aomine ne prend même pas le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre au Secouriste. Il avait tellement l'habitude de couvrir Kuroko avant...

- Ils sont en voyage en France, il habite chez moi en ce moment.

Les hommes ne discutent pas, malgré le fait que l'affirmation leur paraisse étrange, ils n'ont rien pour mettre en doute les dires du joueur de Toho.

L'attention se reporte alors sur le plus petit. Aomine, intérieurement, grimace.

Quels seront les dégâts cette fois ? En suivant le brancard, faisant un signe de main à son capitaine qui ne s'attarde pas, il récupère son portable et envoie un SMS.

* * *

L'équipe fait face à Aida qui les regarde, fatiguée.

Il est épuisant de perdre, et cela, elle le sait depuis l'année dernière. Cependant, elle frissonne en voyant Kagami.

- Où est Kuroko-kun ?

Les joueurs sortent de leur torpeur et tournent la tête dans tous les sens pour chercher le joueur fantôme.

- Il était dans les vestiaires quand je l'ai quitté.

Kagami s'apprête à faire demi-tour quand une silhouette lui fait barrage.

- Si c'est Kurokocchi que vous cherchez, il est parti.

- Kise ?

Ils clignent des yeux, surpris. Le mannequin leur fait un sourire séducteur et met ses mains dans ses poches.

- Je l'ai croisé, et comme il allait dans la direction opposé, il m'a demandé si je pouvais vous faire passer le message.

Kagami fait un sourire carnassier.

- Et t'as accepté de faire le coursier ?

Le sourire de Kise passe de séducteur à dangereux.

- Je ferais tout pour Kurokocchi.

Hyuga fait passer son regard de l'un à l'autre puis hausse un sourcil.

- Alors qu'il t'envoie bouler à chaque fois ?

Kise se tourne vers lui en pouffant.

- C'est justement ce qui est intéressant ! Bref ! Je vous laisse, mon senpai m'attend pour rentrer !

* * *

Plus loin, Kise sort son portable de sa poche, et appuie deux fois sur la touche appel.

- Aominecchi ? C'est fait. Ils le croient rentré... Comment va-t-il ?

La réponse ne tarde pas à arriver et il fronce les sourcils. Il finit par soupirer, et après un court silence, il finit par dire :

-Occupe-toi de lui, je m'occupe du reste. J'appelle les autres et je les mets au courant, plus on sera mieux ce sera. Je suppose que Akashi va venir le voir dès que je l'aurais mis au courant.

Kise sourit avec douceur en imaginant l'état dans lequel sera Akashi. Leur capitaine est exclusif avec ce qu'il considère comme « lui appartenant ». Tellement exclusif qu'il se préoccupe plus de leur santé et de leur mental que des attentes des autres et du sens commun.

_'Kuroko...'_ Le blond raccroche après un court 'je te tiens au courant'. _'Pourquoi nous as-tu quittés. Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé avec nous. Tu n'aurais jamais perdu. Tu n'aurais pas été trahis.'_

Il soupire avant de pianoter sur le clavier de son téléphone. Sa mission n'est pas terminée.

* * *

Kuroko grogne en battant des paupières. Il se sent groggy, et la lumière lui agresse les rétines.

Il sent plus qu'il ne voit quelqu'un bouger et une douce pénombre envahit la pièce. Kuroko cille encore un moment pour ajuster sa vue embuée de fatigue, puis se fige en reconnaissant la personne à ses côtés.

- Aomine-kun...

Le bleuté garde un visage fermé mais une étincelle inquiète danse dans ses yeux.

-Tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas trop fatigué ? Tu as faim peut-être...

Alors que le joueur continue de parler, Kuroko cligne bêtement des yeux devant l'avalanche de questions. Se reprenant, il tourne la tête, et reconnaît l'endroit.

-Je... Je suis à l'hôpital ? Pourquoi ?

Aomine se fige et sa mâchoire se crispe.

-Tu as fait une crise Tetsu...

Le ton autant que les mots le font tressaillir, et Kuroko ferme les yeux de dépit. Aomine s'échauffe en le voyant se refermer à nouveau.

-Fais pas le con Tetsu ! Qu'est-ce que t'aurais fait si ça avait pas été moi qui t'avait trouvé ! Tu aurais pu y passer ! Bordel ! Tetsu !

Leur deux regards se croisent.

-Merci Aomine-kun...

Aomine se calme. Il fait un pauvre sourire à l'alité avant de passer la main dans les mèches claires.

-Toujours les mêmes vous deux.

Aomine sursaute et se retourne, surprit de voir Akashi adossé à l'encadrement de la porte.

-Normalement, c'est moi qui apparaît sans prévenir dans le dos des gens Akashi-kun.

Un reniflement dédaigneux échappe au rouquin.

-Désolé Tetsuya. Mais vous m'auriez entendu venir si vous n'étiez pas totalement plongés dans votre monde.

Il s'approche du duo, passant lui aussi une main câline dans la chevelure de Kuroko en guise de salutation, alors qu'il se contente d'un signe de tête pour l'As. Il s'assoit sur le rebord du lit, rendant cette simple action aussi élégante et gracieuse qu'une danse.

-Je veux tout savoir Tetsuya. Tout. Absolument tout.

D'un geste vif, il prend en coupe entre ses mains le visage de Kuroko, rapprochant son visage du sien au point qu'il ne reste plus que quelques centimètres entre leurs yeux.

-Confies-moi ta vie, tes peines, tes joies, tes souffrances, tes pensées, tes espoirs. Il est temps de revenir vers moi Tetsuya.

Et, en pleurant, le plus jeune plia. Il avoua tout à son ancien capitaine, à son maître. Et la pensée d'appartenir à quelqu'un comme il appartient à Akashi désormais, soumission volontaire et totale, sans retenue aucune, ne le gène absolument pas.

-Tetsu.

Le monologue de l'alité était fini depuis un moment, mais malgré tout, Akashi n'avait pas bougé, attendant. En entendant Aomine prendre la parole, les deux, synchrones, se retourne vers lui. Voyant les yeux transcendants de Kuroko et ceux vairons d'Akashi le fixer, Aomine tressaille, avant de tendre la main vers le joueur de l'ombre.

-Reviens vers nous. Mon ombre me manque.

Il se souviendra toujours du sourire qui a étiré les lèvres de Kuroko. Doux, si doux...

Comme la peau de la main qui s'est glissée dans la sienne.

* * *

Lundi Matin.

Une semaine que Kuroko n'est pas venu en cours. Aida a fini par en avoir marre. Cela fait en réalité un moment qu'elle le cherche. Mais aucune réponse. Il n'est pas chez lui. Ses parents le disent chez un ami. Il n'a pas de portable, donc impossible de le contacter sans savoir où il est.

Mais le pire est arrivé ce matin.

-Votre camarade Kuroko Tetsuya a été transféré dans un autre établissement à compter d'aujourd'hui pour des raisons personnelles.

A ces mots, Kagami s'était levé, révolté. Kuroko fuyait ? Sans rien leur dire ?

-Où a-t-il été transféré ?!

Le professeur l'a sommé de se rasseoir avant de daigner lui répondre qu'il ne le savait pas.

Tout le reste de la journée, Kagami a ruminé dans son coin, tournant et retournant dans sa tête des pensées bien trop noires. Mais par dessus ça, une question. 'Pourquoi, Kuroko ?'

Ce soir là, l'entraînement de l'équipe de Basket de Seirin a été infernal.

* * *

Kise arriva en courant, son sourire bêta pour une fois absent de son visage. L'équipe de Seirin le laisse s'installer avant que Kagami prenne la parole.

-Sais-tu où il est ?

Kise plonge ses yeux dans les siens, avant de s'en détacher et de promener son regard sur les personnes présentes. Il pince légèrement les lèvres.

- Non. Mais il n'est plus chez lui et aucune de ses anciennes connaissances n'a de nouvelles. Comme la dernière fois.

En disant cela, il ne cache pas sa colère et son regard froid fusille la carte du fast food au centre de la table.

Aida fait signe à Kagami de se taire, puis demande, une fois que la tension est retombée un minimum.

-La dernière fois ?

Le blond se pince l'arrête du nez entre le pouce et l'index, secouant la tête. Il laisse retomber sa main et rouvre les yeux, apparemment plus calme, mais sa main se crispant régulièrement ne laisse personne ignorant du feu couvant sous l'apparence calme du mannequin.

-Lors de la dernière année à Teikou, Kuroko a disparu juste après la finale du tournoi inter-collège. Plus de nouvelles. Il n'était pas chez lui, il a prévenu la direction qu'il changeait de collège, mais personne n'a voulu nous dire où il est allé. Même Akashicchi n'a pas pu le retrouver malgré ses connexions avec la plupart des Directeurs des collèges de la région.

Il soupire et Kagami fait une drôle de tête.

-La fois où tu es venu, c'est la première fois que tu l'avais revu depuis ?

Kise hoche la tête.

-Hum... Et je n'ai pas pu lui parler comme je l'ai voulu à cause d'une certaine personne...

Kagami ignore la pique, mais pose une question qui surprend tout le monde.

-C'est de ça que tu lui a parlé quand vous vous êtes vu après le match amical ?

-Oui...

La nouvelle surprend un peu les joueurs de Seirin, mais Aida ne perd pas le nord.

-Pourquoi avait-il disparu cette fois là ?

Kise plisse les yeux, et reporte son regard plus foncé qu'à l'ordinaire sur eux.

-Parce qu'il haïssait le basket. Parce qu'il avait mal et qu'il voulait nous fuir. Nous, l'équipe, le basket...

Les prunelles à présent comme de l'or en fusion se posent sur Kagami.

-... sa lumière qui l'avait rejeté.

Tous se tournent vers Kagami. Ils n'ignorent pas qu'il est celui que Kuroko appelle maintenant sa « lumière » et Aida se souvient.

-Tu es le dernier à être sorti des vestiaires ce jour là ! Il ne restait que vous deux à la fin ! Que lui as-tu dit ?!

Kagami fronce les sourcils.

-Rien qui n'ait put être prit mal. Sincèrement. Je ne pense pas lui avoir dit quelque chose de mal... J'ai même eu l'impression qu'il ne m'entendais pas. Il n'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas bougé depuis plusieurs minutes.

Tous réfléchissent un moment puis Koganei prend la parole, d'une voix hésitante.

-Je l'ai entendu marmonner à la fin de la rencontre... Mais je pense pas que ce soit important... Il disait qu'il n'avait pas pu remplir sa promesse.

-Et tu n'as rien dit ?!

Kagami se lève pour attraper le col de Koganei et le soulever.

Hyuga et Mitobe se lèvent a leur tour pour faire lâcher prise au Rouquin.

-Je ne pensais pas que c'était important... Surtout que la coach a fait son speech sur la winter cup juste après.

-Il ne pouvait pas savoir Kagami...

Hyuga réussit finalement à extraire Koganei de la prise de Kagami et se tourne vers les autres.

-Je veux bien qu'il veuille à tout prit devenir le numéro un de japon avec nous, mais... pourquoi partir ?

-Parce que ce n'est pas de cette promesse là qu'il parlait.

Tous se tournent vers Kise qui continue à pianoter un moment sur son téléphone avant de relever les yeux vers eux. Il range son portable en continuant.

-J'ai contacté Momoi... Il lui avait promit de vaincre Aomine et de le ramener à la raison...

Tous froncent les sourcils.

-Ce gars trop bronzé est taré, ok, mais pourquoi faire une promesse comme ça ? Et c'est quoi le rapport ?

Kise soupire en se laissant basculer en arrière, basculant la tête pour regarder le plafond.

-Il y a deux ans, Aomine n'était pas comme ça... Il ressemblait à Kagami, aimant le basket plus que tout, et la tête remplie uniquement par son rêve de devenir le meilleur... Puis j'imagine qu'on est devenu trop fort...

L'équipe de Seirin fronce les sourcils.

-Trop fort ?

Kise hoche la tête sans pour autant la redresser.

-C'était durant une compétition par très importante... Les équipes face à nous étaient littéralement écrasées, mais ont finies par ne plus se battre. Il restaient là, à regarder Aomine marquer, et n'ont rien tenté pour l'arrêter... La différence de force était effarante... Cette année là, nous n'avons rencontré aucune résistance durant les matchs.

Kise a un rire jaune et son torse est secoué de spasmes, il se redresse finalement pour leur faire face mais ils auraient préféré qu'il ne le fasse pas. Son expression était bien trop torturée... Bien trop éloignée de celle souriante qu'il arborait habituellement pour qu'ils le voient toujours de la même façon après ça. A l'avenir, chaque fois qu'ils verront son visage, cette expression, ce vide dans son regard les hantera...

-Après cette saison, on s'est tous plus ou moins détachés les uns des autres... A quoi bon jouer si ce n'est plus pour gagner mais pour écraser des gens déjà à terre ? On a tous eu un moment de flottement. Il fallait qu'on se reprenne... Moi, ça allait... J'avais déjà la réponse, vu que c'est eux qui me l'ont apporté.

Kise sourit bizarrement puis claqua des doigts.

-Tout ce que j'avais jamais entreprit ne m'avait pas prit plus d'effort que ça. Je n'avais goût à rien. J'étais beau, à la pointe de la mode, je savais captiver la foule, et il me suffisait de voir quelqu'un faire quelque chose pour immédiatement pouvoir le copier.

Ils le regardent, choqués.

-Je... Je ne pensais pas que ton « don » s'appliquait aussi à la vie de tous les jours...

Kise regarde un moment Aida avant de sourire. Ils s'étouffent. Le sourire, l'expression, la posture... Il avaient Riko Aida devant eux. Mais non, c'était Kise.

_Psychopathy,_

_Don't know who I am anymore._

-Je suis le copieur. C'est Akashi qui m'a dit ça un jour._ « Tu es tellement faux que tu ne sais plus être toi même... »_ A ce moment là, ça m'avait vexé... Mais avec le recul, je ne peux que lui donner raison.

Kise hausse les épaules et les joueurs le regardent à présent avec sympathie.

-Bref, revenons à l'histoire... C'est donc à cette période que Aominecchi a changé. Il a commencé à rater les entraînements, et Akashicchi l'a laissé faire. Tant qu'on le laisse faire ce qu'il veut de nous, il nous laisse une grande marge de manœuvre...

Le blond sourit, comme à chaque fois qu'il pense à son ancien capitaine. Puis se reprend.

-A cette époque, Aomine a commencé à avoir sa fameuse rengaine. « Le seul qui puisse me battre, c'est moi-même... » Il était complètement brisé... Et il s'est éloigné de nous, Kuroko comprit...

Son regard se fait vague alors qu'il repense au duo, et revoit leurs rires, lors des entraînements, leurs sorties entre amis, et leurs conversations secrètes connues d'eux seuls... _'Et peut-être d'Akashi'_, pense-t-il soudainement.

-On a tous pensé à un moment donné que tant qu'il ne perdrait pas, il ne reviendrait pas à son ancien état d'esprit, et visiblement, Kuroko a décidé d'appliquer cette méthode...

-... Mais nous avons perdu.

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, mais la conclusion de Aida a résonné un moment dans leurs esprits.

Finalement, Kise s'est levé, et les a quittés en les rassurants. Si ce n'était que ça, Kuroko allait revenir un jour. Il devait avoir besoin de se reprendre et de s'isoler.

Si seulement il avait cru à son mensonge comme eux l'avaient cru.

* * *

**Voilà, me revoilà avec une nouvelle fanfiction (encore une -_- " et c'est pas la seule en préparation...) sur un fandom que je n'ai jamais tenté ^^" J'espère que ça va vous plaire !**


	2. Notion de Contraste et de frustration

**Note :** _Merci pour toutes ces rewiews ! Alors je commence le chapitre 2, sans vraiment savoir où je vais m'arrêter... J'écris un peu à l'aveuglette là... Mais je suis malade, donc j'ai pas le choix... Plus je suis malade, plus j'écris avec facilité... Ce qu'il y a de bien avec moi, c'est que je suis quasiment tout le temps malade... Cette fois, c'est la grippe à priori... Je me demande ce que ce sera après... Rhino pharyngite ? Pneumonie ? Sinusite ? Gastro ? Bwarf, les paris sont ouverts ! _

_Bref, je vous laisse tranquille pour lire enfin ce chapitre :_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : _Notion de contraste et de frustration. _**

Kuroko, assit sur les genoux d'Aomine, regarde passivement l'entraînement des joueurs de Touhou. Une semaine qu'il a été transféré dans son nouveau lycée, et Aomine ne le lâche pas, allant même jusqu'à demander au principal de les laisser dans la même classe en invoquant son état de santé.

-Tetsu...

Kuroko ne bouge pas d'un iota, ne cille pas, mais, mais l'immobilité soudaine de ses pupilles indique à Aomine qu'il a toute l'attention de son 'Ombre'. Il sourit et entoure ses bras autours de la fine taille du plus petit pour le rapprocher de lui.

-Tu veux jouer ?

La question semble laisser Kuroko indifférent.

Semble...

Aomine a bien sentit le frisson qui a parcouru son dos à la perspective de rejouer avec lui. Ils ne l'ont toujours pas fait. Chaque jour, Aomine lui pose la question, et jusqu'à présent, malgré son envie, Kuroko n'a pas encore franchit le pas.

Aomine ne le bouscule pas. Kuroko en a envie, il n'est juste pas prêt... Ce qui ne va pas tarder. Ce n'est pas le genre de Kuroko de fuir la réalité.

Aomine, perdu dans ses pensées, ne remarque pas que le plus jeune se défait de son étreinte pour se redresser. C'est uniquement quand une main tendue vers lui arrive devant ses yeux qu'il le note, et en relevant la tête, il ne peut qu'être éblouit par la lueur ardente dans le regard bleu clair.

Leur regards ne se lâchent pas tandis qu'Aomine saisit la main tendue et se redresse. Ils finissent par rompre le contact et Aomine étire ses lèvres en un rictus sadique. Il va enfin pouvoir montrer à tous la force du joueur fantôme de Teikou.

La force du plus grand joueur qui ait jamais existé.

La force du seul à avoir leur estime à eux, les membres tant estimés de la génération des Miracles.

Son sourire s'étire encore plus alors qu'il approche Momoi et leur coach.

-Oy ! Le vieux! Satsuki !

Les deux tacticiens, en pleine conversation sur des détails techniques inhérents à la direction d'une équipe de basket, se retournent, et un frisson d'anticipation les fait trembler. Ce sourire.

Aomine a _ce_ sourire.

Sourire qui s'étire d'autant plus en voyant leur réaction mais il ne dit rien à ce propos et se contente de les apostropher avec sa délicatesse légendaire.

-Je veux que Kuroko passe un match de sélection pour rentrer dans l'équipe.

Le coach plisse les yeux en regardant attentivement son As.

-Je l'ai déjà vu jouer. Je ne préfère pas me reposer sur un talent comme...

Aomine s'approche d'un pas en secouant la tête.

-Vous ne l'avez jamais _vraiment_ vu jouer. Moi, lui, contre cinq autres personnes que Satsuki va coacher. Si vous n'êtes pas décidé, je n'insisterais pas.

-Je...

-Ok, Dai-chan !

L'homme se retourne vers son assistante, qui lui fait un sourire félin.

-Enfin ! Tout le monde va _enfin_ comprendre pourquoi Tetsu est l'homme dont je suis tombée amoureuse !

Elle n'ajoute rien à sa phrase sibylline et part en courant pour préparer son équipe. Il ne faut pas perdre de temps. Après tout, elle doit créer de toute pièce une équipe capable de faire un minimum face au Duo Clair-Obscur.

Elle pouffe. Elle est si heureuse ! Enfin, Dai-chan et Tetsu-kun vont rejouer ensemble !

Et alors que son visage redevient sérieux et qu'elle commence à coacher les joueurs choisis, elle ne peut empêcher ses yeux de briller d'anticipation.

* * *

-Alors ?

Aomine, transpirant légèrement, se poste devant son coach abasourdi, suivi de près par un Kuroko dont les lèvres esquissent un semblant de sourire calme. Il a tellement aimé pouvoir jouer ainsi, sans se demander si ses coéquipiers allaient suivre...

Momoi ne se retient pas longtemps et saute sur Kuroko qui titube sous son poids, bien vite assisté par Aomine pour retrouver son équilibre.

-Dai-chan ! Tetsu-kun ! Vous avez été fabuleux !

L'équipe qui leur a fait face fait grise mine, mais surtout un joueur. Jusqu'à présent, il faisait partie des titulaires. Mais avec l'arrivée de ce nouveau joueur, il peut dire au revoir au terrain et bonjour au banc des remplaçants.

Sans que personne d'autre que eux deux le remarquent, il fixe Kuroko un court moment. Court, mais suffisant pour exprimer ses sentiments. Si le brun avait pu, il aurait tué le jeune prodige.

Mais il n'en fait rien et retourne dans les vestiaires avec les autres pour se changer.

Le coach quand à lui, finit par se remettre du choc et laisse traîner son regard vers le panneau de score.

**107 – 41**

Une défaite totale.

-Momoi-chan... Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu avais tant raison à propos du manque de cohésion des joueurs de Seirin...

Il lève la main et se la passe sur le visage en la laissant sur ses yeux.

-Ce sont des monstres.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, au lycée Seirin, l'ambiance n'est pas à la fête. Tous les joueurs ont une expression lasse, et les traits tirés d'épuisement.

Deux semaines que Kuroko a disparu, une semaine qu'on les a prévenu qu'il changeait d'établissement. Et toujours aucune nouvelle.

Aida essaye depuis désespérément de le retrouver, tout en essayant de tranquilliser les autres joueurs de l'équipe, malgré le peu de résultat.

La disparition du joueur fantôme a créé une faille dont ils n'avaient même pas soupçonné la possible apparition avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre sous leurs pieds.

La coach, durant l'entraînement, essaye désespérément de les motiver, mais ne peut empêcher les larmes de parfois humidifier ses yeux.

Hyuga apparaît d'ailleurs toujours à ces moments là pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux en murmurant des phrases réconfortantes à son égard.

C'est pour ça qu'elle ne dit rien quand elle voit un joueur ou un autre conduire Kagami un peu plus loin dans un coin du gymnase. Parce qu'elle aussi s'est attachée à Kuroko, comme tous les joueurs. Attachée, peut-être, au point d'en souffrir. Mais pas autant que l'As de l'équipe, qui semble depuis la disparition de son partenaire, de plus en plus malade.

Elle secoue la tête et jette un coup d'œil vers l'entrée du gymnase.

_'Kuroko... Reviens-nous vite...'_

* * *

Le soir, c'était toujours la nuit des morts-vivants.

C'est pour cette raison que Aomine ne s'étonne pas d'être réveillé par un cri et des mouvements désordonnés du garçon collé à lui.

Il se redresse et attire le bleuté encore plus dans son giron, parlant doucement, de tout et de rien, en lui caressant les cheveux.

Il faut un moment pour qu'il se calme, mais les larmes finissent par se tarir, et Kuroko lui fait alors, comme à chaque fois, un pauvre sourire, les joues encore luisantes et humides de larmes, les yeux rouges, gonflés et brillants.

Comme à chaque fois, ce sourire lui met le cœur en pièce, et il ne peut que lui rendre un regard triste.

Comme à chaque fois, il se lève et s'extirpe du lit aux draps défaits pour ramener une tasse de lait chaud.

Mais cette fois, quelque chose est différent.

Cette fois, Kuroko a décidé qu'il avait rempli son devoir.

Daiki est réapparut après leur match de l'après midi. Le Dai-chan de Momoi est revenu. Akashi est rassuré qu'il lui appartienne à nouveau, Kise lui a fait comprendre qu'il était heureux de son retour lui aussi, Midorima a approuvé sa décision de revenir parmi eux, et Murasakibara s'est contenté pour tout discours de partager un paquet de ses friandises préférées avec lui quand il est venu lui rendre visite.

_'Everything is said and done _

_Everyone has had their fun *'_

Mais maintenant il ne fait que les rendre malheureux en restant à leur côtés. Le regard d'Aomine, l'inquiétude de Momoi, le regard suspicieux de Murasakibara et de Kise, et l'air réprobateur de Midorima... Celui d'Akashi...

Un sanglot lui obstrue la gorge, et seul dans la salle de bain, il regarde avec fascination le petit objet dans ses main. Un seul geste et il n'embêtera plus personne. Il sourit. Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Un petit rire le secoue, silencieux et aussi discret que lui, mais plein de sens.

_'Time to make my exit from this _

_Fairytale *'_

Son regard se fait déterminé et il saisit fermement la lame de rasoir entre son pouce et son index, l'appuyant fortement sur son poignet, tendant le bras pour ramener la lame jusqu'au creux du coude. Il doit s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois, ses doigts tremblants et glissants sur la lame écarlate.

Les doigts gourds, il transvase la lame d'une main à l'autre, et tente de faire la même chose sur son avant bras gauche quand un bruit derrière la porte le fait sursauter.

-Oy, Tetsu, t'es là ?

Pinçant les lèvres, le bleuté répond rapidement.

-O-Oui Aomine-kun ! Retourne te coucher, j'en ait pour un petit moment, je te rejoins...

Peut-être un peu trop précipitamment puisque l'As de Touhou demande après un moment de silence.

-Tout vas bien Tetsu ?

-O-Oui ! Tout va bien... !

Ça ne rassure apparemment pas Aomine vu qu'il frappe sur la porte.

-Ouvres-moi Tetsu !

Kuroko, effrayé par le ton de son ami recule d'un pas, mais glisse sur la flaque qui commence à se former sur le sol. Il essaye de se rattraper au meuble mais s'appuie sur son bras gauche blessé et un vertige le prend, le faisant tomber au sol.

-Tetsu !

Il entend le cri d'Aomine venir de loin, et voit la porte s'ouvrir avec fracas. Le visage inquiet du plus grand passe de pâle à verdâtre quand il voit l'état de son ami.

-Tetsu !

Jouant une nouvelle fois les secouristes, il attrape le corps de Kuroko, l'allonge, attrape un t-shirt plié dans le tiroir à sa portée et le roule en boule sur l'avant bras du bleuté avant de l'attacher fermement avec une serviette.

Il surveille du coin de l'oeil l'état du bandage et soupire en voyant l'écoulement de sang diminuer. Il en profite pour sortir son portable.

-T'inquiètes pas pour moi Daiki...

Il plisse les yeux avant de les planter dans ceux du bleuté.

-Tetsu, pour une fois, tu la fermes, et tu me laisses faire ce que je veux sans faire de commentaire.

Sur ces mots, il compose un numéro de tête et porte le portable à son oreille.

-Akashi.

Kuroko sent ses paupières se fermer, et une seule pensée traverse son esprit.

_'Non... Pas Akashi...'_

Puis une nouvelle fois, vient le noir.

* * *

Rapidement, Akashi a mis en place avec la plus grande discrétion une infirmerie pour Kuroko dans son manoir.

Toute la génération des Miracles s'y trouvant, sauf bien évidemment le blessé, une réunion présidée par leur ex-capitaine s'est organisée.

-Midorima ?

Le shooter remonte ses lunettes avec angoisse et commence à parler.

-Il va bien, les plaies n'étaient pas trop profondes, j'ai du faire des points, mais grâce à l'installation médicale mise à ma disposition, ça devrait aller bien. Il doit boire énormément pour pallier à sa légère anémie, mais rien qui ne nécessite d'aller voir un spécialiste, mes connaissances suffisent à traiter son problème physique.

Il détourne les yeux en finissant sa phrase. En effet, s'il a des connaissances médicales de part sa famille, il n'a jamais étudié la psyché humaine et ne sera donc d'aucune utilité sur ce point-là.

-Oha-Asa avait prévu un mauvais jour pour les Verseaux, mais je ne pensais pas que...

Aomine ne le laisse pas finir sa phrase et frappe le sol de son poing, suffisamment fort pour faire sursauter la plupart des personnes de la pièce.

-'Tain ! Un pas en avant et deux en arrière !

-Aomine.

Un simple rappel à l'ordre, prononcé d'une voix calme. Mais la colère débordante de l'As se calme, comme soufflée par le murmure sorti des lèvres d'Akashi.

-Midorima se charge de la santé de Kuroko, je pense pouvoir lui faire confiance.

Le jeune adulte acquiesce et sort de la pièce pour veiller Kuroko. Akashi lui a donné une mission, il s'en acquittera avec succès, comme d'habitude.

-Murasakibara, Aomine, Momoi, vous allez vous relayer après de Kuroko. Il ne doit jamais être seul. Je lui parlerais à son réveil et il habitera ici, comme vous. Je ne veux pas que cette situation se reproduise.

Kise les regarde avec un air envieux mais ne proteste pas, regardant Akashi, en soufflant.

-Et moi … ?

Le sourire d'Akashi se fait sadique.

-Toi, Kise...

Et ils écoutent tous Akashi en déglutissant difficilement. L'œil doré d'Akashi brille comme de l'or liquide alors que le rouge semble brûler d'un feu ardent. Devant eux, assis avec la nonchalance d'un homme confiant et la grandeur d'un roi, ce n'est plus un être humain qu'ils voient, c'est un démon.

_'Cause all your heads are gonna roll  
I've made your misery my goal**'_

Seirin va regretter ce qui est arrivé à Kuroko Tetsuya.

* * *

* : **Insanity – Frost Mix – **_**Circus P**_** : **_« Tout a été dit et fait, Tous se sont bien amusés, Il est temps pour moi de sortir de ce conte de fée »_

** : **Don't Mess with Me – **_**Temposhark**_** :** _« Parce que toutes vos têtes vont rouler, j'ai fait de votre misère/chute mon but »_

* * *

_**Voilà la suite... Désolée de faire tellement dans le « drama », mais j'en ai besoin... Kuroko a eu un gros choc émotionnel, il est normal qu'il ne raisonne pas « correctement »... **_

_**J'ai aussi voulu rendre Akashi plus 'humain' et moins 'lointain' en montrant qu'il peut parfois se tromper ou ne pas anticiper quelque chose. Là, il n'avait pas prévu le comportement de Kuroko... Confiance trop poussée en Kuroko ou tout simplement ego trop grand pour ne serait-ce que 'imaginer' qu'un de ses subordonnés veuille se donner la mort, à vous de trancher ^^, je vous laisse libre de votre choix... **_

_**En tous cas, je sens que j'ai encore pleins de trucs à écrire sur cette fic ! Je suis heureuse !**_

P.S : Impossible de trouver le nom du coach ou du dernier joueur de Tôô... il y a Aomine, Imayoshi, Kawamatsu, Sakurai et... ? Mystère et boule de gomme... comme il va être important pour l'intrigue, je désespère un peu... Donc je cherche, et si j'ai pas de chance, ben je vais leur en donner un...


	3. Nuages et rayons de soleil

**_Author : _**_**Rikka Yomi**_

**_Beta : _****_Zangekyu-sama_**

**_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, à part l'histoire et l'ambiance glauque... (je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas mit de disclaimer)_**

**_Note : _**

_Alors, juste une note pour quelqu'un qui ma laissé une review anonyme qui m'a pour le moins déplu, encore que, m'aurait-elle laissé son adresse mail pour que je puisse lui répondre, cela m'aurait sûrement moins gênée : _

_Premièrement, enchantée de te rencontrer, je suis heureuse que malgré ta politique anti-review habituelle, tu aie décidé de faire une entorse à ton code de conduite pour m'exprimer ton ressenti... Ma foi très... restrictif... _

_Peinée de voir que tu n'as aucune empathie avec les personnes en souffrance. Et de voir que tu ne 'nous' comprends pas... Mais après tout, tu fais ce que tu veux... Étant donné que tu ne vas sûrement pas revenir lire (pourquoi est-ce que je parles à la 2° personne alors .") je vais parler pour toutes les personnes qui continuent à lire malgré mon... « délire »... _

_**Alors : NON, Kuroko n'est pas 'suicidaire'.**On peut dire : **Mais tu viens de lui faire faire une TS !** ça ne change rien au fait que Kuroko n'est pas un suicidaire dépressif et tout le toutim... Je l'ai noté : **Kuroko est choqué par les événements et sa faculté de réflexion en est altérée.** Son raisonnement est tordu et la réalité lui est douloureuse. Il n'a pas pour autant le genre de discourt type : « Ma vie ne vaut rien, je suis un incapable, je vaux pas mieux que Cortex, je ferais mieux de mourir pour pas pourrir la vie des autres plus longtemps... » Quoique le dernier point soit applicable... _

_**On en revient à la psychologie de Kuroko : **Kuroko a une mauvaise estime de lui : On lui a sans cesse répété qu'il ne pouvait rien faire par lui même. Il est une ombre qui ne peut s'exprimer qu'au travers de sa lumière... Qui l'a trahi. Par deux fois (l'éloignement d'Aomine et les mots de Kagami)... Je ferais d'ailleurs remarquer que pour ceux qui suivent les scans, il n'a pas encore trouvé 'son basket', et n'a pas reprit pied et affûté sa motivation. Il vient de jouer un match décisif contre son ancienne lumière durant lequel loin d'aider son équipe, il a été un boulet tout le temps qu'il a été sur le terrain... _

_De plus, il a un comportement de fuite, d'évitement. Il ne fait jamais face directement à un problème. Quand il s'est rendu compte qu'il n'était pas doué au basket, il a fallu que Akashi le pousse à trouver son propre don. Quand Aomine s'est éloigné, il n'a pas essayé de le retenir. Quand il a commencé à changer d'état d'esprit et à haïr le jeu de Teikou, il s'est enfuit. _

_Son comportement à tendance à la fuite + son état d'esprit + son raisonnement altéré = le geste de Kuroko. _

_C'est un appel à l'aide plus qu'un geste définitif. Même, ce n'est pas un appel à l'aide au sens propre : il ne s'est pas dit « Je n'en peut plus aidez moi. », il n'a juste pas réussi à supporter la pression. Quelle pression ? Celle qu'il se met seul sur les épaules... Parce que Kuroko est gentil et a conscience de ceux qui l'entourent plus que de lui même. Et qu'il se sent responsable. Il se sent responsable de la peine qu'il leur inflige en ayant cet état d'esprit, et le fait d'en avoir conscience le plonge encore plus dans le désarroi. _

_Cercle vicieux. _

_Mais Kuroko a beau être un fuyard, il ne reste jamais sans rien faire. C'est pas son genre de regarder les autres souffrir sans s'investir, autant physiquement que moralement (la preuve, la revanche des senpai. Il a voulu se battre pour les aider à battre l'équipe adverse.) Alors il a fait la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser en ayant sa façon de penser actuelle (c'est à dire limitée). Il a décidé de couper au plus court et d'enlever la source de tous les problèmes, c'est à dire lui. Ce qui n'aurait rien changé au schmilblik vous me direz, mais vous l'aurez comprit, il ne raisonne plus correctement (me demande combien de fois je l'ai dit dans cette explication .') et pense donc sans aucune arrière pensée que c'est LA solution pour empêcher ses amis d'être malheureux par sa faute (puisqu'il ne sera plus là pour les rendre malheureux) et qu'ils seront donc heureux. CQFD. (Un bon paralogisme ça... Aristote en serait fier)_

_Bref, j'espère que vous avez comprit MA vision des choses (vous pouvez très bien penser que je dis que de la merde et que je dois me la fermer... d'ailleurs, je préfère ça : ça veut dire que vous avez lu et essayé de comprendre mon point de vue.) et que vous m'en voudrez pas pour ce looooooong monologue... Je pensais qu'il fallait mettre les choses à plat... =) **Sur ce, bonne lecture et en espérant ne pas ****« gâcher »**** ma fic avec mes idées stupides... Sérieusement, quelle imbécile cette auteure... ne ? **_

_Bises, Rikka Yomi et bonne lecture =)_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Nuages et rayons de soleils.**

* * *

Dans la chambre allouée à Kuroko, au manoir de la famille Akashi, Midorima observe avec attention le visage détendu du garçon aux cheveux bleus. Étendu sur un lit aux draps immaculés, il lui semble que ses traits sont encore plus doux que d'habitude.

Ses avant bras bandés et la perfusion reliée à son coude démentent pourtant cette apparente paix.

Il secoue la tête, reportant son regard sur deux objets posés côte à côte sur la table de chevet. Un peigne à dent et une figurine en porcelaine représentant un daim en pleine course.

La mâchoire du garçon aux cheveux vert se contracte et il détourne presque brutalement la tête, s'épargnant la vue des ces objets porte bonheur pour l'instant tellement... inutiles... Il n'a pas besoin de chance... Mais Kuroko qui en a cruellement besoin n'a aucun réconfort de la part de ces babioles...

Il sait soigner les corps. Il a vu son père le faire suffisamment souvent... Mais il se sent inutile devant son ami, accablé par un fléau que seuls les mots pourraient enrayer. Ses poings se crispent. Des mots. La seule et unique personne à avoir son respect a besoin d'entendre les bons mots. Et il se sent inutiles, car s'il y a bien une arme qu'il ne sait pas manier, c'est bien l'art de la rhétorique.

Takao lui a souvent dit... Tsundere... Une malédiction...

Son portable vibre, le faisant sursauter.

_**Appel entrant**_

_**Takao**_

Il pousse un profond soupir pour se détendre et répond d'une voix qu'il espère nonchalante.

-Oui, Takao ?

_**-Midorima ? Où es-tu actuellement ? Je suis devant chez toi mais tu ne réponds pas... **_

Le garçon aux cheveux verts se pince l'arête du nez en sentant poindre un mal de tête impromptu.

-Cela t'es-t-il venu à l'esprit d'appeler _avant_ de venir chez les gens ?

Un gloussement amusé résonne avant que Takao ne réponde.

_**-Mais voyons Midorima-kun, tu m'aurais dit de ne pas venir et te serais barricadé si je t'avais prévenu !**_

-Et bien tu peux faire demi tour, je ne suis pas chez moi, j'ai dormi ailleurs.

Un silence plane à l'autre bout du fil, et Takao reprend, soupçonneux, d'un voix froide et dure.

_**-Avec qui es-tu ?**_

-Pardon ?!

Midorima cligne des yeux devant la question.

_**-Avec qui est-ce que tu es en ce moment ?!**_

Les yeux de Midorima s'écarquillent en comprenant le pourquoi du comportement de Takao.

-Tu es.. jaloux ?

_**-Non !Tu peux bien t'enfiler toutes les pouffiasses que tu trouve, ça ne me regarde pas !**_

Le ton est tellement énervé que le pauvre joueur n'est pas crédible pour un sou. Midorima sent sa bouche s'étirer en un sourire amusé.

-Je ne suis avec personne et je ne vais pas te tromper... _Kazunari_... »

**-...**

Le silence de Takao est évocateur et le sourire de Midorima s'agrandit.

-Takao ?

_**-Mouais... Mais c'est pas pour autant que je vais pas t'en vouloir... T'es où d'ailleurs ? **_

-Et bien...

C'est à ce moment que tout bascule. Il a suffit d'un gémissement de Kuroko pour que la conversation s'interrompe.

_**-Shintarô ! C'était quoi ce bruit ! Je te croyais seul ! **_

La colère de Takao qui avait disparue est revenue d'un coup, ravivée par ce simple son. Mais Midorima n'y pense déjà plus, préoccupé par l'état de Kuroko.

-Je suis à l'hôpital pour voir quelqu'un, je t'expliquerais plus tard. Je te laisse, il se réveille.

_**-Hein ? Attends ! Midorima... **_

-Takao.

_**-Mido... **_

-Je t'aime...

Et il raccrocha sans plus penser à son petit-ami, observant Kuroko émerger du sommeil en battant des paupières.

-Midorima... C'est moi où tu sors avec quelqu'un sans en avoir averti Akashi ?

La phrase dite d'une voix rauque fait blêmir le pointeur qui regarde l'autre reprendre conscience avec suspicion.

-Personne ne le sait, si il l'apprend, je saurais d'où vient la fuite.

Kuroko bat encore une fois des paupières avant de tourner la tête pour voir où il est.

-Fais comme tu veux, c'est ta vie après tout.

-Je suis sûr que ma vie est moins menacée par Akashi que la tienne. Je reviens, il a demandé à être prévenu dès ton réveil.

Et Kuroko le regarde partir sans rien dire. Les ordres d'Akashi sont absolus. Il soupire puis tourne la tête vers la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Il fait encore sombre, et le soleil commence à se lever.

* * *

-J'm'en vais, bye tout le monde !

Les quelques joueurs de Seirin encore présent et Aida lui rendent son salut, mais Kagami n'y fait pas attention et sort du gymnase où il se sent décidément bien trop mal.

Il soupire en pensant avec lassitude à la journée de cours qui l'attend. Il n'aime pas aller en cours. En fait, il n'aime plus grand chose depuis quelques temps. Depuis son départ.

Jouer lui fait du bien mais s'entraîner au gymnase sans Kuroko est une torture.

Du coup, pour se reprendre, il joue beaucoup plus qu'avant en dehors des entraînements où, de toute façon, il ne fait plus grand chose à part gêner les autres.

Il repense à ce que lui a dit le capitaine plus tôt : _'Tu ne pourras pas toujours attendre qu'il revienne. Il est parti parce que nous avons perdu, parce que nous l'avons déçu, peut-être même trahi sans nous en rendre compte. C'est nous qui l'avons fait partir, c'est à nous de le ramener.'_

Il crispe ses poings sans s'en rendre compte et frappe dans le mur à sa droite. Il n'avait pas le droit ! Kuroko n'avait pas le droit de partir comme ça ! Un lâche ! Un faible !

Kagami reporte son regard vers le sol, laissant sa rancœur se déchaîner.

_'C'est de sa faute si l'équipe ne se reprend pas ! Où sont passé ses grands discours et sa promesse ?! Des mots en l'air ! Ce n'est que ça !' _Kagami comprend la colère. Il comprend la tristesse de leurs senpai, la rage entraînée par la défaite. Il la ressent aussi.

Mais pourquoi fuir ! Bon sang !

Il serre les dents alors qu'un vertige le saisit.

-Pourquoi..

Et c'est le noir.

Il n'entends pas le cri de la coach, venue lui parler de son comportement. Il ne sent pas les secours arriver et l'emporter jusqu'à l'hôpital le plus proche.

Seule cette question résonne encore et toujours dans sa tête.

_« Pourquoi ? »_

* * *

Kise est en train de réfléchir à un moyen pour mettre en œuvre le plan d'Akashi quand son téléphone vibre dans sa poche.

Il l'attrape et hausse un sourcil en voyant le nom de la coach de Seirin s'afficher. Que se passait-il encore ?

-Kise Ryouta... ?

La jeune fille ne s'embarrasse pas de politesse.

_**-Kise-kun. Je t'appelle pour te dire que Kagami vient d'aller à l'hôpital.**_

-Pourquoi ?

La surprise est bien là. Pourquoi cet imbécile qui semble n'avoir aucune conscience de son propre corps est-il à l'hôpital ? Il plisse les yeux, ça pourrait compliquer ses actions...

_**-Il dort mal en ce moment et visiblement, ne mange pas assez en plus de s'épuiser physiquement durant... en s'entraînant...**_

Le blond note mentalement le lapsus de la brunette. Kagami semble s'acharner à l'entraînement en dehors des heures conventionnelles.

-Et que me veux-tu ?

Il se doute bien que la coach n'est pas là juste pour le tenir au courant des dernières nouvelles.

_**-Et bien, Kagami semble assez travaillé par la disparition de Kuroko et je me disais... peut-être... que tu pourrais essayer de lui parler...**_

-Pourquoi me demander ça à moi ? Je le connais à peine tu sais ? Et je ne suis pas son ami...

Aida le coupe en pleine phrase.

_**-Parce que tu as aussi vécu ça ! Toi aussi tu as du faire face à la disparition de Kuroko ! Et puis... Tu es le seul qui connaisse Kuroko depuis longtemps à qui je puisse demander une faveur dans ce genre...**_

-Humm.

Kise réfléchit un moment, pesant les pour et le contre, calculant les possibilités offertes et celles retirées de chaque réponse possible. Il finit par se décider.

-Je veux bien... Mais j'ai besoin de te voir aussi... Je pensais vous le dire à tous, mais vu ce qui s'est passé, j'ai besoin de te parler en privé...

_**-Ok... Je serais libre dans deux heures, après les cours.**_

-On se retrouve à l'hôpital dans deux heures et quart ?

_**-Ok.**_

Avant que Kise raccroche, Aida lui demande.

_**-Kise, est-ce que c'est grave ? Ce que tu veux me dire...**_

Kise laisse passer une seconde avant de dire.

-Disons que je préfère t'en parler face à face. Ce n'est pas une chose facile à dire...

_**-D'accord.**_

Un moment de silence avant qu'Aida ne lui dise un 'A tout à l'heure !' faussement joyeux, et ne raccroche.

Il pousse un soupir de soulagement, range son téléphone, et bascule la tête en arrière, en mettant les mains dans ses poches.

Quand il rouvre les yeux, ses prunelles dorées brillent d'excitation et un sourire dur marque son beau visage.

-En garde Seirin, je vais attaquer.

–

Un fois calmé, il sort de sa chambre dans le manoir Akashi, et se dirige calmement vers la sortie. Il n'est pas pressé, il a encore deux heures pour faire un trajet qui en prend moins d'une en train, mais il a besoin de rassembler ses esprits pour mettre les choses en routes.

Un sourire un peu extatique cette fois étire ses lèvres, mais disparaît quand il croise Midorima au détour d'un couloir.

-Midorimacchi ? Tu n'es pas avec Kurokocchi ?

Il est surprit. Midorima n'es pas du genre à prendre à la légère une mission qui lui a été confiée, et Akashi lui avait demandé -ordonné- de veiller sur le petit prince.

-Il s'est réveillé. Je vais chercher Akashi. Il a demandé à ce que je le prévienne.

Le visage de Kise s'éclaire à cette nouvelle, mais une pointe d'appréhension demeure au creux des prunelles dorées.

-Co... Comment va-t-il ?

Midorima dévisage le blond un moment. Il se doute bien du sens ce la question. Comment a-t-il réagit en se réveillant. Il fait un sourire en coin et secoue la tête en fermant les yeux.

-Aussi exaspérant que d'habitude...

Kise se détend. Kuroko allait bien. Il se reprend mentalement. Kuroko irait bien. Akashi va le 'réparer'. Un air gamin se colle sur son visage. Il est heureux. Parce qu'il sait qu'il peut faire confiance à Akashi.

En même temps, si on ne peut pas avoir confiance en Akashi qui est la confiance personnifiée, en qui peut-on avoir confiance...

-Je vais prévenir Aominecchi, ça le soulagera...

Midorima hoche la tête, et ajoute.

-Je préviendrais les autres après avoir retrouvé Akashi. Mais je crois que Momoi est avec Aomine, ils sont rentrés ensemble hier.

Kise s'assombrit un peu en entendant cela, et Midorima regrette presque de lui avoir dit. Il part, mais prend garde à frôler l'épaule de son ancien équipier. Ancien équipier qui sourit au geste de soutien si discret et pourtant si fort venant d'un Tsundere comme Midorima.

Ça lui donne envie de pleurer.

Bah, il a dit qu'il le ferait donc il sort de la maison et compose le numéro du bleuté tout en marchant.

Le téléphone est décroché après trois sonneries. Il devait être sur la table de chevet.

**_-Allô, Kise ?_**

Ou pas se dit-il en entendant la voix joyeuse de Momoi dans le combiné.

-Hey, Momocchi ! Aominecchi est encore au lit ?

Il essaye de parler aussi normalement que possible, et visiblement, il arrive à duper la jeune fille qui commence à se plaindre.

_**-Oui, mais tu connais Dai-chan ! Une vraie marmotte... Et une plaie à réveiller le matin ! J'ai pas essayer le seau d'eau, mais je crois que je vais devoir en arriver à cette extrémité !**_

Il simule un rire amusé et continue.

-J'appelle pour vous prévenir ! Kurokocchi s'est réveillé ! Il va bien et Akashi se rend à son chevet !

L'exclamation de joie de la fille aux cheveux rose lui arrache une grimace de souffrance et il éloigne rapidement le téléphone de son oreille.

_**-Oui ! Dai-chan ! Dai-chan ! Réveilles-toi ! J'ai une super nouvelle !**_

Il sourit avec tendresse en entendant malgré l'éloignement, les grognement d'ours d'Aomine, signifiant à peu près la même chose que ceux de son congénère à quatre patte. 'Éloignes-toi de moi bipède stupide et laisse moi dormir tranquille si tu ne veux pas que je te fasse subir mon courroux.'

Ce qui et sûr, c'est que la traduction de la part de Aomine lui-même serait beaucoup plus imagée et nettement plus prompte à faire grimacer ceux qui l'écoutent.

Mais Momoi n'a visiblement que faire de ces avertissements et continue de secouer le mammifère.

_**-Allez ! Dai-chan !**_

_**-Quoi ?**_

_**-Kuroko s'est réveillé !**_

La voix de Momoi se fait triomphante, sûrement de plaisir d'avoir réussi l'impossible, c'est à dire réveiller Aomine avant huit heures un jours où il n'a pas cours avant dix heures.

Il ne suit pas très bien ce qu'il se passe de leur côté à cause du manque de visuel, mais son cœur se serre en entendant la voix de Momoi crier :

_**-Aobaka ! Va t'habiller et arête de te promener en tenue d'Adam !**_

Il n'entend pas la réponse grommelée du Bleuté et répond automatiquement aux questions de la fille aux cheveux roses. Quand il raccroche, il se rend compte qu'à un moment donné, il s'est arrêté de marcher.

-Et merde !

Son poing est contre le mur à sa gauche. Il fait face au mur un moment et regarde un mince filet de sang s'écouler lentement de sa peau et serpenter le long du mur jusqu'au sol.

Sa seule pensée cohérente est : _'Merde, j'ai un shooting photo demain.'_

Celle qui vient ensuite est : _'Aomine a couché avec Momoi.'_

La seule à revenir est la seconde.

Un sanglot secoue ses épaules et il appuie son front contre le mur. Il pleure.

–

Une heure et demie plus tard, Kise arrive gaiement à l'hôpital, tenant sa main blessée contre lui. L'infirmière, attirée par son joli minois et son sourire si rafraîchissant comparée à la mine maussade des autres patients, s'avance rapidement pour l'accueillir.

-Que puis-je pour vous ?

Elle fait un sourire charmeur au blond qui ne retient pas sa grimace. Elle sera interprétée comme due à la douleur physique et non à celle liée à un rejet amoureux.

Quoique il ne s'est pas _vraiment_ fait jeter en fait...

Kise cligne des yeux en repoussant cette pensée tout au fond de son esprit et montre sa main blessée à l'infirmière qui l'attire dans un box et lui dit de s'asseoir sur le lit avant de tirer les rideaux entourant ce dernier pour lui assurer un minimum de tranquillité.

-Le médecin arrivera rapidement.

Kise lui dédie un sourire et la voit succomber à son charme. Si seulement son jeu de charme, ses sourires et ses regards marchaient aussi sur _lui_...

–

Aida attend devant l'accueil de l'hôpital depuis dix bonnes minutes, l'inquiétude montant en elle.

Kise est des fois en retard de 5 minutes, mais jamais plus... et elle même était en retard à cause d'un ralentissement des trains. Elle attend donc en agitant sa jambe droite d'un tic nerveux.

-Aida ! Désolé du retard !

Contrairement à ce qu'elle s'attendait, la voix de Kise ne vient pas de l'entrée mais de derrière elle, de l'intérieur de l'hôpital.

-Kise ? Tu étais déjà rentré ?

Il lui fait un pauvre sourire et lui montre sa main bandée.

-Une maladresse de ma part et me voilà en retard parce que j'ai été obligé de faire un crochet par les urgences.

Aida ouvre de grands yeux et analyse par réflexe les capacités de Kise.

-Humm... La blessures n'est pas grave en elle même mais il y a du sang qui comprime les muscles de tes phalanges. Tu devrais éviter de te servir de ta main si tu ne veux pas risquer des complications qui pourraient gêner ta préhension de la balle.

Kise cligne des yeux et rit faiblement en passant la main incriminée dans ses cheveux.

-Merci pour tes précieux conseils. Je ferais part de tes observations à mon coach.

Aida rougit en réalisant ce qu'elle vient de faire, mais reste quand même ferme et hoche la tête. Elle n'avait pas tort non plus.

-Bon, allons-y, à moins que tu préfère me parler avant ?

Elle lui lance un regard interrogateur dans lequel il peut voir une pointe d'inquiétude, et il lui sourit en secouant la tête.

-Non, c'est bon, allons voir ce grand malade !

Il dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie en faisant mine de se retrousser les manches, faisant glousser la jeune fille à ses côtés.

Kise la dépasse et un sourire carnassier étire brièvement ses lèvres. Le plan est en marche.

* * *

_**Désolée pour le retard, mais si ça peut vous rassurer, j'ai presque finit le chapitre 4 … Ah... Les erreurs de script... qui font que les scènes sont dans le désordre... j'ai écrit la fin du 4 (et peut-être même de début du 5, avant d'écrire ce chapitre -_-", bref, J'espère que ça vous a plus -^_^**_


	4. Culpabilités et Jalousies

**Auteur :** Rikka Yomi

**Bêta :** Je laisse ma bêta tranquille pour ses exams, je lui demanderais plus tard ^^'

_**Noname : **__Bwarf, va falloir trouver un autre moyen de te parler è.é !_

_Les gens qui font ce genre de choses sont par définition des 'gens en souffrance' c'est l'une des chose que l'on apprend durant les études d'Infirmière... Études que je suis... _

_Ensuite, il y a une différence entre la démarche que fait un suicidaire (je suis mal - Je veux mourir.) et celle de Kuroko (Je suis mal – Je rend tous les autres mal – Je ne veux pas que les autres soient mal – Je ne dois plus être mal – Je ne peux pas/je n'y arrives pas – je ne veut plus être là pour ne plus être mal et que du coup les autres ne soient plus mal) …. _

_Après, j'ai dit tout le long de mon explication que Kuroko n'est pas sain d'esprit. _

_Mais il existe énormément d'affections mentales autres que la dépression (et la dépression n'est pas la seule cause de suicide non plus en passant). _

_Et en passant, petite précision, il s'est ouvert les veines du poignet au coude, ce qui est une façon 'correcte' de se suicider en faisant ça... J'espère pas donner d'indications à une suicidaire ici... V.V" Après, c'est sur que c'est pas les égratignures sur le poignet qui vont te vider de plusieurs litres de sang..._

* * *

**NOTE IMPORTANTE : DANS CE CHAPITRE KISE DIT "**_KUROKO EST DEPRESSIF**"**_** C'EST UN MENSONGE... JE ME TUE A LE DIRE DEPUIS LE DEPART ALORS PITIE PAS DE "JE LE SAVAIS KUROKO EST DEPRESSIF TTxTT**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : **_**Culpabilité et jalousies.**_

* * *

Kise laisse Aida entrer en premier, et attend un moment avant de se montrer à Kagami.

-Oy ! Bakagami ! Je t'avais dit de te reposer ! Pas de nous faire une syncope en sortant de l'entraînement ! Sais-tu pendant combien de temps j'ai du écouter le sermon du Principal au sujets de mes entraînements 'trop poussés' ?!

-Crie pas Coach, chuis désolé...

De là où il est, Kise peut voir la jeune fille s'arrêter en plein mouvement pour se tenir l'arrête du nez, tentant de contenir sa fureur -sûrement causée par le comportement inconscient du joueur.

-Bien, je vais attendre ta sortie de l'hôpital pour te faire une prise de catch à ma sauce. Pour l'instant, tu as de la visite...

Kagami qui frissonne encore de peur suite à la menace de son diable de coach, se tourne vers la porte, un air interrogateur sur le visage. Kise choisit ce moment pour rentrer.

-Yo, Kagamicchi !

Les yeux du rouquin s'écarquillent et se teintent d'une lueur d'espoir que Kise laisse croître, babillant un moment.

-J'ai entendu dire que tu étais ici par Aida, donc je suis venu te voir et te rassurer. J'ai trouvé une piste, je sais chez qui Kurokocchi est resté jusqu'à présent.

-Tu l'as retrouvé ?!

La joie sur le visage de Kagami tord le ventre à Kise. 'Il n'a pas le droit d'être heureux. Il n'a pas le droit d'avoir l'espoir que nous n'avons presque plus par sa faute. Il n'a pas le droit ! Il n'a pas le droit !'

Un sourire penaud sur le visage, Kise écrase ces espoirs d'une parole.

-Il était parti quand j'y suis allé, et je doute qu'il y retourne.

L'air douloureux de Kagami lui donne une impression de justice faite. Il doit se concentrer pour ne pas laisser ses sentiments se refléter sur son visage. Le regard de la coach lui brûle le dos, et il pousse un petit soupir se voulant triste, alors qu'il s'approche du Tigre pour poser une main sur son épaule.

-Je l'ai retrouvé une fois, ,je peux le refaire. Surtout qu'il n'y a pas tant d'endroits que ça où il pourrait être.

Kagami plante son regard sulfureux dans le sien et le fouille, cherchant quelque chose que Kise pourrait lui cacher. Il semble satisfait et hoche la tête.

-Bon, je vais y aller ! Aida, vient que je te raconte tout en détail, et après je m'y remets.

Kagami va protester en se voyant mit de côté, mais Kise lui sourit.

-Tu es en convalescence. Une fois que tu iras mieux, tu pourras nous aider, mais dans ton état tu es inutile.

Volontairement, Kise rend son ton et son expression légèrement tranchants. Pas assez pour que Aida le remarque, mais suffisamment pour que même Kagami se rende compte du sous-entendu exprimé par Kise et se renfrogne.

Voyant le Dunker hocher la tête, Kise sourit à nouveau bêtement et s'en va avec Aida.

Les deux adolescents se posent sur une chaise dans la cafétéria, et Kise sourit en voyant une ombre furtive se poster derrière un pilier non loin d'eux.

-Que voulais-tu me dire ?

Le blond reporte son attention sur Aida, qui vient de poser la question.

-Tout d'abord, j'ai besoin de savoir. Comment l'équipe prend-elle le départ de Kuroko ?

La brunette grimace et pose sa joue dans sa paume, regardant plus loin des enfants jouer.

-Mal, tu t'en doutes... Mais celui qui le prend le plus mal est Kagami, c'est celui qui a été le plus proche de lui toute l'année durant. Les autres essaient de se redresser, mais c'est un coup au moral de savoir qu'un des leurs s'est enfuit... Sans même savoir pourquoi...

Kise ne dit rien, ses prunelles dorées figées sur l'expression d'Aida.

-Et toi ?

Aida cligne des yeux et redresse la tête pour regarder Kise, choquée.

-M-M-Moi ? J-Je vais bien ! Pourquoi cette question ?

Le blond la regarde s'agiter pour rien un moment avant de rouvrir la bouche.

-Comment prends-tu le fait qu'un de tes poulains aie peut-être été déçu par tes capacités à le gérer. Que l'un des As de l'équipe aie pu douter de toi ?

Les poings de la brunette se resserrent sur la table, et le visage d'Aida se froisse, des larmes embuant ses yeux. Kise note avec amusement un certain trouble de la part de l'ombre, mais il revient à sa mission, écoutant la réponse.

-Je... Je n'arrête plus de travailler, consultant des tonnes et des tonnes d'ouvrages sportifs et de témoignages... Il arrive que des joueurs déçus par une défaite quittent le métier pour de bon. Il arrive aussi qu'ils ressentent de la rage ou de la haine envers leurs équipiers pour ne pas en avoir fait plus. Je ne veux pas croire que Kuroko soit comme eux. Kuroko ne peut pas haïr Kagami... Kuroko ne peux pas haïr les autres...

Elle laisse passer un moment avant de souffler.

...Est-ce qu'il me hait moi ? … Pour m'être reposé sur ses capacités, pour ne pas avoir deviné qu'après tant de temps, Aomine aurait cerné son jeu... Pour ne pas les avoir aussi bien informés que Satsuki... Pour avoir... Échoué .. ?

En posant cette dernière question, Aida a les larmes aux yeux et Kise détourne le regard, gêné de vouloir profiter de leur confiance en lui pour les poignarder dans le dos.

Il entraperçoit le ciel si bleu et l'extérieur de la terrasse de l'hôpital ensoleillé.

Puis il se rappelle le visage des autres après avoir su la rechute de Kuroko. Il se rappelle les yeux éteints de Kuroko lorsqu'il lui a rendu visite. Il se rappelle de la lueur douloureuse dans le regard d'Akashi quand il lui a confié cette mission et sa détermination surpasse ses remords.

Ils ont pêché par arrogance, laissant porter à Kuroko le poids d'une défaite que 'eux' savaient trop lourde à porter à lui seul, sans même le soutenir. Ils lui ont donné l'espoir et les moyens de rêver à devenir une ombre moins ténébreuse que celle qu'il était et ont piétiné ses sentiments...

Il se mord l'intérieur de la joue au sang et se tourne vers Aida, souriant tristement.

- Je ne sais pas... Mais je pense pouvoir te dire ce que j'ai trouvé...

Aida ouvre de grands yeux et tape les mains sur la table en se redressant.

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose chez son ami ?!

Kise laisse son visage s'assombrir.

-Kuroko ne va pas bien, depuis longtemps tu sais ?

Aida ne réponds pas immédiatement, analysant sa réponse et se rasseyant prudemment.

-Qu'a-t-il ?

La réponse préparée vient immédiatement.

-Il est dépressif.

C'est un mensonge évidemment mais ça, Aida ne le sait pas. Elle cligne des yeux, surprise.

-Une forme de dépression légère qui ne demande qu'a être traitée ponctuellement pour être apaisée.

Aida cligne des yeux et scrute le regard terne de Kise.

-Il n'a pas ses comprimés sur lui. Ils sont chez lui et il n'y est pas retourné.

-Il ne peut pas en avoir d'autres ?

Kise secoue la tête.

-Les anti-dépresseurs sont des médicaments classés dans ceux contrôlés car recherchés par les toxicomanes.

Les yeux d'Aida s'ouvrent.

-Tu veux dire que...

-... Kuroko est apparemment en crise et qu'il n'a pas accès... ou n'a pas envie d'avoir accès à ses médicaments.

-Que peut-on faire ?

Le blond ferme les yeux et penche la tête en avant. Malgré que ses épaules soient immobiles, Aida a l'impression qu'il pleure.

-Le retrouver...

Un moment de consternation frappe Aida. Elle se sent inutile. Encore plus mal. Kise n'a pas nié qu'elle soit peut-être... non, sûrement la cause du comportement de Kuroko... De plus, sa simple faute mets la vie de Kuroko en danger.

Le visage doux et déterminé de Kuroko lui revient en mémoire et ses yeux s'humidifient.

Détail noté du coin de l'œil par Kise qui se décide à porter le coup final aux deux lycéens de Seirin.

-... Honnêtement, je m'inquiètes pour Kuroko...

Leur attention à nouveau pleinement sur lui, il serre les poings sur la table et parle d'une voix faible.

-Son ami... M'a dit que Kuroko était parti un beau matin. Le soir, il a retrouvé une serviette pleine de sang à tremper dans une bassine dans un coin de sa salle de bain.

Aida a le souffle coupé, attendant avec une terreur diffuse la confirmation de ce qu'elle sait déjà.

-Le sang de Kuroko...

Et alors que Aida laisse enfin couler ses larmes le long de ses joues, sanglotant doucement, Kagami glisse le long du poteau qui le cachait, et Kise, alors qu'aucun des deux ne le regarde, se permet un léger sourire.

'Kuroko... C'est pour toi...'

* * *

Alors qu'il sort de l'hôpital, Kise heurte une jeune femme. Il se retourne pour s'excuser auprès d'elle et rencontre son regard sombre. Considérant qu'elle sortait de l'hôpital, il suspecte directement la raison de sa mauvaise humeur.

-Je suis désolé, vous allez bien ?

La jeune femme cligne des yeux avant de répondre assez maladroitement avec un léger accent américain.

-Je vais bien, merci...

Elle fait mine de se dégager mais Kise la retient.

-Vous êtes sûre ? Vous n'avez pas vraiment l'air...

Peut-être veut-il se repentir de son mauvais tour d'avant, mais il se sent incapable de la laisser seule, avec un tel regard.

-Je... Je suis peut-être un peu fatiguée du voyage... Je viens d'arriver de New-York...

Kise lui sourit et lui tend la main.

-Je peux peut-être vous payer un café ? Cela vous fera du bien et m'empêchera de m'inquiéter... Telle que vous êtes là, vous allez sûrement vous évanouir sur le chemin...

La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds hésite puis saisit la main tendue vers elle. Immédiatement il la tire derrière elle jusqu'à un café de meilleurs goût que celui qu'il vient de quitter.

-Au fait, je m'appelle Kise Ryouta, et vous ?

Un sourire étire les lèvres de la blonde qui tire sur le bras du blond pour le faire s'arrêter.

-Je m'appelle Alex, enchantée.

Et sur ces mots, elle approche son visage de celui du garçon si mignon à ses côtés, glissant un baiser au coin de ses lèvres. Alors qu'elle s'éloigne, elle est surprise de voir que le sourire de Kise est toujours aussi éclatant.

-Enchanté de même...

Elle sourit. Celui-là promet d'être un spécimen intéressant. Elle a bien fait de faire tout ce chemin pour rendre visite à son imbécile d'élève !

* * *

Kise, à un moment de la conversation, lui a proposé de la raccompagner. Pourquoi elle a accepté, Alex ne sait pas vraiment. Ce jeune homme est bien intriguant. Bien qu'un poil trop manipulateur pour elle. Elle préfère les gros bêtas que l'on peut mener par le bout du nez...

Comme Kagami...

Elle soupire. Kagami... Elle n'a pas osé aller le voir. Elle est restée bêtement devant l'entrée de l'hôpital, regardant un Kagami en larmes se faire soutenir jusqu'à sa chambre par une adolescente qui n'étais pourtant pas bien plus vaillante.

Kise aperçoit son malaise, et change de sujet de conversation pour la distraire de ces sombres pensées.

- Tu sais, je suis un joueur de basket plutôt reconnu dans le milieu !

- Oh, alors tu n'es pas seulement un beau top-model intelligent, tu es aussi sportif ?

Il sourit à la pique, et répond.

- J'ai la faculté de copier toutes les techniques que je vois. C'est pour cela que je fais partie de ce qu'on appelle ici la 'génération de Miracles'.

Alex ouvre de grands yeux.

-Tu fais partie de la génération des miracles ?

Il sourit.

-En aurais-tu entendu parler ?

-Bien sûr que oui ! Ces adolescents sont encore immatures, mais ils sont capables de faire des choses que mêmes les meilleurs joueurs de la NBA trouvent difficile ou carrément impossible !

Le sourire qu'ils s'échangent est complice. Kise s'est trouvée une nouvelle camarade de jeu.

* * *

-Pfiouuu ! Tu m'as tuée !

Kise s'étire le dos, cassé après le match amical joué contre Alex.

-Tu es doué. Franchement.

-Pas assez pour te battre !

Alex secoue ses cheveux blonds, faisant mine de s'énerver.

-Tu es dix ans trop jeune pour espérer pouvoir me battre au basket !

Kise sourit et son regard se perds au loin.

-Je connais quelqu'un qui aurait adoré jouer contre toi.

-Celui dont tu es amoureux ?

Kise sursaute et se retourne.

-Comment... ?

Mais il se tait, voyant dans les yeux à Alex la même étincelle que dans les siens.

-Toi aussi...

Alex baisse la tête, abattue, et Kise soupire. L'ambiance est définitivement retombée.

-Rentrons.

* * *

Aomine regarde par la fenêtre et ouvre de grands yeux en reconnaissant la silhouette longiligne de Kise.

Que fait-il ici ? Ce n'est pourtant pas par ici qu'il habite...

Il crispe la mâchoire en voyant une femme blonde accrochée au bras de Kise. Alors il sortirais avec quelqu'un ?

Sans s'en rendre compte, il sort de chez Momoi, suivant les deux silhouettes.

* * *

Arrivés devant le porche de l'immeuble où loge Alex, Kise et elle se stoppent.

-Je crois que je vais te laisser ici.

Kise sourit à la jeune femme. Alex, se penche et dépose ses lèvres contres celles du Blond, les pressants à peine un instant avant de fourrer son visage dans le coup musclé et d'entourer ses épaules de ses bras.

Kise baisse les yeux et passe ses bras autours d'Alex.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

-Je sais.

La conversation est murmurée. Aucun des deux ne ressent l'envie de briser cette étreinte. Ils restent juste comme ça, se réconfortant mutuellement, inconscient des yeux brûlants de jalousie les fixant.

* * *

Himuro est assit à son bureau en train de réviser quand son portable vibre. Intrigué, il pose son stylo sur son cahier et jette un coup d'œil intrigué sur l'horloge. 00:12. Qui peut bien l'appeler à cet heure.

Il le saisit l'ouvre, avant de se dépêcher de décrocher en voyant le nom de Murasakibara s'afficher.

-Himuro-chin ?

Himuro cligne des yeux en entendant la voix de son ami. Elle est bizarre... Comme... Étranglée...

-Que se passe-t-il Murasakibara ?

-Rien qui ne te concerne. J'appelle juste pour te dire que je ne vais pas venir au lycée pendant un moment.

Himuro fronce les sourcils, analysant la réponse. Une chose est sûre, quelque chose de grave s'est passé. Quelque chose que Murasakibara ne veut pas lui dire, et qui est suffisamment important pour le mettre dans cet état.

Il jette un autre coup d'œil vers la fenêtre avant de se mordre la lèvre.

-Himuro-chin ?

La voix de Murasakibara résonne à son oreille, et il n'en faut pas plus pour le décider.

-Je t'attend au parc à côté du gymnase dans 20 minutes. J'emmène de quoi grignoter.

Il raccroche, coupant court aux protestations du plus grand qui ne semble pas partant pour ce rendez-vous nocturne. Il descend silencieusement et attrape sa veste.

La voix de sa mère le surprend alors qu'il est en train de se chausser.

-Tatsuya ? Où vas-tu à cette heure-ci ?

Himuro se retourne pour lui faire face, se mordant la lèvre. S'il avait pu, il aurait fait en sorte qu'elle ne soit pas au courant de sa sortie.

Ses yeux noirs croisent le regard réprobateur de sa mère et il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres, cherchant comment expliquer à sa mère l'importance de cette promenade nocturne. Il ne sait pas vraiment par quel bout la prendre. Malgré que ça fasse un moment qu'il soit revenu des USA, il n'a pas plus que ça parlé avec celle qui est partie et l'a abandonné quand il était si jeune.

Son regard quitte les yeux de sa mère pour glisser jusqu'à sa main gauche, où un anneau platine repose. Son regard se fait alors plus dur et il prend une inspiration.

-Tu te souviens quand tu es partie de la maison ?

Sa mère cligne des yeux, décontenancée par le changement de sujet, mais acquiesce tout de même, plissant les yeux.

-Tu m'avais dit qu'un jour, je rencontrerais quelqu'un qui compterais plus pour moi que toutes mes obligations et le regard des gens réunis..

Il relève la tête pour la fixer, une expression neutre sur le visage.

-Tu m'as expliqué que ce jour là, je te comprendrais, et que tu serais heureuse pour moi.

Il se sent étrange. Il s'entend parler mais a l'impression que quelqu'un d'autre parle à sa place. Il observe avec détachement les yeux de sa mère s'écarquiller en comprenant où il voulait en venir.

-Aujourd'hui, quelqu'un qui m'est cher a besoin de moi... Et je ne veux pas lui faire faux bond.

La bouche de sa mère s'étire en un sourire radieux malgré son air plus fatigué que précédemment, mais elle finit par fermer les yeux. En se retournant, elle souffle :

-Et bien ? Qu'attend tu pour la rejoindre ? Gros bêta...

Himuro s'exécute sans plus attendre, et s'éloigne précipitamment de chez lui, le rouge aux joues. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a prit de sous entendre ça ?!

* * *

Kise est partit depuis un moment quand Alex commence à avoir faim. Elle fouille dans les placards et se rend compte que les placards sont vides.

-Imbécile de Dunker dépressif.

Elle saisit les clés et sort de l'appartement de Kagami.

* * *

Environ un quart d'heure plus tard, Himuro, un sac de courses à la main, arrive dans le parc. Il n'est pas surprit de voir que Murasakibara est déjà là. Ce qui le surprend le plus est le fait qu'il soit si... Immobile.

Bien sûr, Murasakibara n'est pas quelqu'un qui ne tient pas en place, c'est plutôt pour le faire bouger qu'il faut insister, mais... Himuro comprend que jusqu'à présent, malgré son manque d'enthousiasme apparent, le plus grand était... vivant.

Ce qu'il ne semble actuellement pas être.

Immobile n'est pas un bon mot pour décrire la posture du géant. Figé serait sûrement plus juste. Et tendu. Un comble pour la personne la plus laxiste qu'il connaisse, mais Himuro ne peut nier la tension qui crispe chaque muscle de son ami.

-Tient.

Le géant ne cligne même pas des yeux en l'entendant, alors que, Himuro en est persuadé, il ne l'a pas entendu arriver.

-Himuro.

-Oui, c'est moi, bêta... Tient, mange...

Murasakibara regarde un moment la poche dans ses mains avant de piocher une sucrerie, de l'ouvrir, et d'y croquer dedans. Il sourit.

-Mon parfum préféré, merci...

Himuro se doute bien que ce 'merci', n'est pas pour son choix de nourriture. Il sourit et s'assoit à côté du géant en écoutant les bruits de mastication et de papier froissé.

-Dis Murasakibara... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Il entend le froissement du papier dans la main de l'autre et prend bien garde à ne pas le regarder. Murasakibara n'aimerais sûrement pas.

-Je veux... Dois... Rester avec une personne d'un autre lycée.

Himuro cligne bêtement des yeux. C'est ça qui met le géant glucophage au bord de la dépression ?!

-Il... Il ne va pas bien en ce moment, et quelqu'un restait avec lui pour le soutenir, mais ça a pas suffit.

Himuro fronce les sourcils, prit d'un doute. 'Non... Ce n'est pas...' Mais Murasakibara continue de parler, de plus en plus facilement, en prenant de moins en moins de pauses.

-Il a fait une tentative de suicide il y a deux heures maintenant. Alors on a décidé de se relayer pour l'avoir à l'œil constamment.

Himuro est partagé entre deux sentiments contradictoires. Le soulagement d'abord. Murasakibara ne s'est pas éprit d'une fille quelconque d'un lycée lointain. Il ne fait que s'inquiéter pour un ami. Ce qui mène au sentiment opposé.

La colère. La rage même.

Parce qu'il a jeté un œil vers Murasakibara. Qu'il a vu ses poings crispés, ses yeux humides, son air blessé.

Parce qu'il aurait voulu que jamais Murasakibara ne soit dans un tel état. Et tout ça par la faute d'un égoïste qui se permet de balayer d'un revers de main les sentiments que d'autres éprouvent pour lui en se complaisant dans sa douleur !

Une douleur à la poitrine le fait grincer des dents et il pose la main à plat contre son torse. Trop de sentiments, trop de pensées s'agitent dans son esprit...

-...égoïste...

Murasakibara sursaute.

-Himuro ?

-Ce n'est qu'un égoïste ! De quel droit est-ce qu'il fait s'inquiéter les autres ?!

Comprenant que son ami parle de Kuroko et non pas de lui, le géant s'énerve.

-Kuroko est quelqu'un de gentil ! Il pense à nous !

-Comment ?! De quelle façon ?!

Himuro s'est relevé, et fixe le regard habituellement si impavide de Murasakibara éclairé d'une lueur de colère.

Voir son meilleur ami protéger avec tant d'énergie ce _Kuroko_ le met encore plus en rage.

-De quelle façon vous montre-t-il qu'il vous aime ?! En se considérant si seul que se donner la mort devient une bonne décision ?! En ignorant la souffrance que vous éprouvez actuellement ?!

-Kuroko pense aux autres avant de penser à lui même ! Il ne dit jamais ce qu'il pense pour ne pas blesser les autres ou leur faire partager ses souffrances ! Il est plus sensible que quiconque et a eu une enfance misérable ! Je t'interdis de dire ça de lui alors que s'il pouvait empêcher ceux qui lui son cher de souffrir il se couperais les deux bras volontairement !

Himuro sent son ventre se contracter et un flot de bile lui remonter. Il tombe à genoux en hoquetant et en régurgitant alors que l'autre se précipite pour l'aider, inquiet.

-Gentil ou pas, je le hais Atsushi...

-Himu.. !

-Non, écoute moi.

Himuro le coupe, en se redressant un minimum pour bien faire passer ses sentiments.

-Je le hait, parce que je ne voit pas pourquoi je le plaindrait alors que mon plus précieux ami pour qui je donnerais tout... pour qui je tuerais...

Il tousse, et se penche à nouveau pour vider le reste de son repas sur le sol. Dès qu'il réussit, il reprend, les larmes aux yeux.

-Je vois pas pourquoi je ne devrais pas être en colère alors qu'il te fait tant souffrir.

Le géant se fige, et regarde les prunelles grises qui le fixent.

Himuro est sérieux. Il soupire, et l'aide à se redresser, le portant quasiment jusqu'au banc pour l'y asseoir.

-Je comprends...

Il détourne le regard, ne sachant quoi dire de plus.

-Reste là, je vais chercher d''autres friandises.

Himuro tourne la tête. Effectivement, celles qu'il avait achetées étaient écrasées au sol, visiblement des dommages collatéraux de leur petite dispute.

Il soupire lui aussi et hache la tête. Visiblement, le géant n'attendait que ça pour partir et s'éloigne rapidement.

* * *

Alex revient de ses courses, réfléchissant tout en marchant quand une silhouette bien connue l'attire.

-Himuro ?

Le lycéen la regarde, effaré.

-Alex ?!

* * *

Houlà ! Je suis vraiment pas contente de celui là =.= Mais bon, j'avais promis à Tsubaki, il est là !

Je serais sûrement claquée, donc désolée si le prochain ne vient pas la semaine prochaine ! Ce WE c'est TGS et c'est la première fois que je fais les deux jours... déjà qu'un c'est cannant... deux...

Bref, Hope you like it =) See you !


	5. Jour d'attente, Nuit de Jalousie

_**Alors, note importante, je me suis totalement perdue dans les divers endroits et moments de la fic, donc si MOI je me perds, je vois pas comment vous ne le seriez pas, perdu... Je vous mets une chronologie rapide des évènements à la fin du chapitre ! Ce sont mes notes, donc désolée de la sécheresse ^^**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 : Journée d'attente, nuit de Jalousie...**_

* * *

Midorima, assit près d'un Kuroko absent, fixe la seule horloge de la pièce, fronçant les sourcils chaque fois qu'une heure de plus s'écoule.

Lui qui est d'habitude si patient a déjà 5 froncements de sourcils à son actif, et alors que la luminosité de la pièce diminue, il se lève pour allumer la lumière en soupirant.

Akashi...

* * *

_Flashback. _

Midorima après avoir croisé Kise, arrive devant le bureau d'Akashi. Il toque doucement à la porte, qui s'ouvre immédiatement.

Il reste un moment immobile, le regard vairon de son ancien capitaine lui donnant l'impression d'être fouillé et incapable de bouger.

-Oui ? Shintarô ?

La voix d'Akashi le fait sortir de ses pensées et l'ide à supporter ce regard inquisiteur. Il répond rapidement.

-Il s'est réveillé. Il t'attends...

Akashi ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais une voix féminine l'interrompt.

-Seijurô, tu n'as pas le temps, nous devons rencontrer Gensaburô-dono* dans une heure.

Akashi fait un claquement de langue agacé et se retourne. Midorima peut maintenant voir la femme d'âge mûr se trouvant dans la pièce.

-Je...

-Non ! Il n'est pas question de repousser plus ce rendez-vous, j'ai remplit ma part du contrat en laissant passer ton caprice, maintenant, à ton tour.

Midorima n'en revient pas. Quelqu'un 'ose' parler au grand Akashi Seijurô de cette manière.

Le 'tch' discret que laisse échapper Akashi ne plaît visiblement pas à la femme qui s'avance et attrape son bras.

-Seijurô !

-Très bien Kaa-san, allons voir Chichi-ue...

Il se tourne vers un Midorima surprit et le regard qu'il lui adresse est froid, laissant filtrer une colère, mais aussi une nervosité qui fait plisser les yeux à Midorima.

Ce n'est pas le grand capitaine Akashi Seijurô qui se trouve devant lui, mais Seijurô, fils héritier d'une fortune colossale, étouffé de devoirs et de règles... Pas celui qui a la volonté et le pouvoir de tout contrôler, mais celui qui peut contrôler tout sauf sa propre vie.

Midorima lit dans le regard qui lui fait face une telle frustration qu'il ne peut que fermer les yeux en s'inclinant.

Quand il les rouvres, le visage du garçon aux cheveux rouges s'est détendu et un sourire flotte sur le coin de ses lèvres.

-Je reviens le plus vite possible, ça ne devrait pas me prendre plus de quelques heures. Restes avec lui et appelles quelqu'un d'autre si tu as besoin d'aide.

-Bien.

Et après ces mots, Midorima se retourne et s'éloigne sans un regard de plus vers Akashi.

Les bruits de conversation étouffés par la distance lui disent plus qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu en savoir.

* * *

La cinquième heure est déjà bien entamée quand Takao arrive.

-Shin-chan ! Oh, bonjour Kuroko !

Le regard d'aigle du jour de Shûtoku a encore frappé, et Kuroko tourne la tête vers son rival.

-Bonsoir Takao-san...

Takao secoue la main.

-Pas de politesse avec moi, appelles-moi Takao...

Midorima l'interrompt.

-Tu es en retard Takao !

L'incriminé se frotte la tête avec un sourire crispé.

-Certains ici doivent suivre les cours pour les autres il me semble ! A moins que mes notes ne intéressent pas ?!

Midorima cligne des yeux avant de se rappeler qu'effectivement, en pleine semaine, il aurait du être en cours toute la journée, et que le temps pour faire le trajet jusqu'ici aurait même du être plus long...

-Au fait, pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ? Tu m'as dit que tu m'expliquerais...

Midorima cligne à nouveau des yeux et un bâillement lui échappe. Il avait presque oublié à quel point il était fatigué.

-J'ai besoin que tu veilles sur Kuroko à ma place. Je suis fatigué, je n'ai pas dormi la nuit dernière.

Il va s'allonger sur le sofa au fond de la pièce.

-Ne le quitte pas des yeux...

-Hey ! Shin-ch...

Mais Takao ne finit pas sa phrase, et sourit de dépit en voyant que son petit-ami s'est déjà endormit. Il se retourne vers Kuroko et le détaille. Ses yeux s'arrêtent sur les bandages qui dépassent de sous les manches, et il fait un sourire idiot avant de venir sur la chaise abandonnée plus tôt.

Son regard et celui de Kuroko se croisent, et il sourit. Un sourire de façade qui n'atteint pas ses yeux, froids et vides de sentiments.

-Je ne peux pas parler pour tes autres protecteurs, puisque je ne les connais pas suffisamment, mais je sais une chose, Shintarô t'aime. Refais le s'inquiéter comme tu l'as fait et je ne te le pardonnerais pas...

Kuroko ne bronche pas pendant qu'il parle, mais dès qu'il a finit de parler. Il baisse les yeux vers ses mains et les crispes sur les draps blancs.

-Je ne doutes pas de son amour... Je ne doute pas de l'amour et de l'affection qu'ils me portent tous. Je le sais même sûrement mieux que toi... ou qu'eux-même...

Takao plisse les yeux mais devant le manque d'éloquence du joueur fantôme, finit par hausser les épaules en souriant, changeant de sujet, babillant, et obtenant parfois une courte réponse de l'alité.

Ceci jusqu'à l'arrivée tant attendue du capitaine. Tard dans la nuit.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, après avoir quitté Himuro, Murasakibara frappe du pied dans tous les graviers qui passent se dirigeant vers le combini.

Il est presque une heure du matin, et il n'a jamais autant bénit les combini pour être ouverts 24h/24h. Il rentre dans le petit magasin, saluant sans plus y faire attention le vendeur. Il avance vers le rayon tant convoité, quand du coin de l'œil, il repère une jeune femme les bras chargés essayer d'attraper une boite d'une étagère haut placée.

Il s'avance quand la jeune femme se tasse, maîtrisant parfaitement son équilibre, raidissant ses épaules, comme pour faire un panier. Il suit l'action, analysant par habitude les mouvements lors du saut, et observe la femme prendre l'objet tant convoité quand elle fait tomber une autre boite.

Par réflexe, il se déplace derrière elle et tend la main pour rattraper la 'balle' avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Rebound.

Il cligne des yeux en se rendant compte que la jeune femme blonde le regarde et que ce n'est pas un ballon mais une boite de haricot verts qu'il tient dans sa main. Il la replace rapidement et baisse la tête vers la blonde qui lui sourit en le remerciant.

-Ce n'est rien... Beau mouvement...

Elle cligne des yeux, surprise, puis sourit malicieusement en levant un index.

-Merci. Je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que tu joues au basket.

Le géant hausse les épaules et répond :

-ouais...

La blonde pouffe devant la réponse et s'éloigne en saluant Murasakibara.

-Contente de t'avoir rencontré ! Peut-être un jour aurais-je la chance de te voir jouer ?

Murasakibara se fige et la suit d coin de l'œil.

Ce n'est que quand elle sort du combini qu'il retourne à ses affaires, un sourire ironique sur les lèvres. Rien que pour cette phrase, il ressent l'envie de jouer... 'Quand ce moment arrivera, ce sera avec plaisir...'.

Devant le rayon confiserie, toute idée de Basket quitte son esprit. Il se retrouve face à un véritable dilemme.

Dans sa poche, 1000 yens. Devant lui, tant de bonbons.

Lequel acheter ?

* * *

Alex sort du combini, pouffant tranquillement en repensant u grand dadet qu'elle y a rencontré. Elle regarde sa montre, 1h08... Elle fronce les sourcils et bifurque, traversant le parc pour raccourcir son trajet.

Elle frissonne en regardant autours d'elle, et presse le pas pour arriver au plus vite. Elle s'arrête net en voyant, sur un banc, une silhouette qui lui est familière.

-Himuro ?

L'adolescent redresse brusquement la tête, la regardant avec un air effaré.

-Alex ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

La jeune blonde s'approche de son ancien élève, et s'assoit à ses côtés. La question lui rappelant de mauvais souvenirs.

-Je suis venue au Japon parce que Kagami a quelques problèmes en ce moment... Mais visiblement, il n'est pas le seul... Que se passe-t-il ?

Himuro secoue la tête.

-Ce n'est rien, je viens juste de me disputer avec quelqu'un.

-On ne fait pas une tête comme ça quand on va bien... Et je te connais, tu n'es pas du genre à te disputer avec quelqu'un, que s'est-il passé ?

Himuro la regarde avant de se décider.

-J'ai... Quelqu'un que j'apprécie énormément... Et cet ami, vient de m'appeler, totalement abattu... Un de ses amis a attenté à sa vie... Et, quand je l'ai vu chercher des excuses à cet ami, commencer à se flageller de ne pas l'avoir assez soutenu, je me suis énervé.

-Parce que tu ne comprends pas comment les gens peuvent en venir à vouloir se séparer de ceux qu'ils aiment volontairement ?

Alex a continué sa phrase et il baisse la tête, en fermant les yeux. Parler de tout ça lui a refait monter les larmes et il ne veut pas pleurer devant Alex.

Mais la blonde le connaît bien, et elle le prend dans ses bras, appuyant sur sa nuque pour lui faire appuyer son front contre son cou.

-Pleure si tu en as envie, crie aussi si cela te soulage, mais ne garde pas tout ça pour rien en toi, ça va te pourrir de l'intérieur...

Et Himuro se laisse aller, profitant de l'étreinte de celle qu'il considère presque comme une mère, sa sœur de cœur, pour s'épancher et se reposer.

-Himuro ?

Les deux sursautent et se séparent, gênés. A côté d'eux, se tient Murasakibara, qui les regarde, les yeux écarquillés.

-Murasakibara... Je te présente Alex, c'est elle qui m'a apprit à faire du basket aux USA...

-Enchanté.

Mais dans les yeux de Murasakibara, aucune chaleur, rien qu'une froide indifférence.

* * *

Joyeux Noël en retard tout le monde ! Je vous mets ce chapitre pas corrigé, je l'envoie à ma bêta, et quand elle aura finit, je le remplacerais... ^^ Bisoux

* * *

**Chronologie des évènements :**

**Lundi**

_**Nuit**_

_**0h **_TS kuroko

_**1h**_ tous arriventchez Akashi.

_**2h**_Conseil des Miracles

-Mido surveille Kuro

-Kise va dans une chambre du manoir

-Ao rentre avec Momoi

-Akashi va regler les problèmes dans son bureau (soins, absences aux lycées etc...)

**Mardi **

_**Matin : **_7h

Kuro se réveille

Kaga va à l'hopital

_**Matin : 8h **_

-Kise va voir kaga (croise midorima)

-Kise aprend que Ao a passé la nuit avec Momoi

-Conv Mido Aka (Aka part voir son père)

_**-10h30 **_Conversation Kise/Kaga

_**-11h **_Conversation Kise/Aida

_**-11h30**_ Kise/Alex

_**-Fin d'après midi**_

-Kise ramène Alex chez elle (entraînement)

-Ao voit Kise embrasser Alex

-Takao arrive pour voir Mido (mido s'endort)

_**Soir**_

-Mura appelle Himuro (rdv)

-Aka revient

_**Nuit **_

-Dispute Himuro/Mura

-Alex rencontre Himuro (Mura = combini) Himu se confie. Mura arrive.


End file.
